One Last Time, One Last Job
by CamillaChappers
Summary: How will Gene cope with a new DI, once a familiar face returns? And how is Bolls coping in TRA, without her Guv? Please review - Thank you everyone for their kind reviews so far!
1. A New Era Dawns

Gene sat in his office after a tiring day, his feet up on his desk, with a tumbler of whiskey in his hand. They had eventually managed to calm down the new arrival, and found out his name was DI Thomas Clarke. One argument had already erupted when the new skip went to write down his bleeding name, when he howled in anguish.

"It's spelt with an E on the end you fool!" Thomas howled, before being silenced by the roar of the Manc Lion.

"I don't care how your bloody name is spelt Clarky, but you treat me officers wit' respect, OK!"

The new trembling DI murmured, and quickly turned away to look at his new desk. Gene felt a twinge of sadness – he was at Alex's desk. **His **Bolly's desk.

"Right I've had enough of you lot, go an' have a pint somewhere," Gene ordered his team.

They marched out of CID's doors past him, Poirot and Terry the last to leave. Even the new guy went with them, leaving Gene in CID alone. He would join them later; for now, it felt like he was grieving. He looked at the empty desks outside his office, all belonging to Shaz, Ray and Chris, and felt sad at losing his faithful officers. And then there was Bolls – although she was a bloody pain in the arse, Gene thought to himself, I _need _her. He sighed heavily, before lighting a cigarette and downing his Whiskey. God he missed Bolly, and he let his mind wonder back to the memories they shared together. When she first arrived, looking like a prostitute, he couldn't help but admit she was gorgeous. That red dress...it still made Gene dream about even now. He remembered when they were locked in the underground vault at Edgehampton, the look of despair in her eyes at the thought of death.

Then the memory of when they were taking Mac down, a corrupt super destroying the Met, entered his mind. He was always going to tell her, because he trusted her. He closed his eyes as he recalled her words.

"_I thought I'd lost you." Alex said, looking deeply into his blue, piercing eyes._

_Gene didn't know what to say, but he never left her hazel eyes. She lent forward slightly, only to be interrupted by Shaz..._

He now knew what he would have said to her then.

'Bloody 'ell, the Gene Genie is turnin' soft. Grow up you poof,' Gene thought to himself. He sighed once again, before going to find a new boozer.

**This is my first fanfic, so be nice! :) But I would appreicate some feedback, and I plan to include a few more chapters! **

**WATCH THIS SPACE! X  
**


	2. Bolly's Tears

Alex sat alone at the bar of the Railway Arms, now on her third glass of wine. Damn this pub and it's free drink, Alex thought to herself. She was sad and lonely, not wanting to join in the banter with the others. She was happy to see Sam, still dressed in his black leather jacket, with a protective arm around Annie's waist. Both smiled sympathetically at her, obviously sensing her sadness and her will to have some time alone. Ray was already chatting up the first blonde he had seen, and Chris and Shaz were sitting together closely, seemingly making up for lost time. Alex was happy for them, but she felt sad just watching them. She wanted to be sitting there with Gene...her Guv.

Nelson stood watching nearby, before walking slowly to where Alex was sitting.

"Don't worry Alex, he'll be here soon enough." He smiled.

"Just not soon enough Nelson," Alex replied, her sadness obviously in her voice. Nelson smiled again, before going to serve another officer. Alex regretted not telling the Guv her feelings earlier, as her mind wandered back to happier times in CID. She remembered the times when he had saved her on numerous occasions – when Chaz Cale locked her in a kitchen, when she was drugged by Martin Summers...her Gene. Always the hero. She also remembered sitting in Luigi's after her parents had been killed – she had never felt so alone and sad in her times in this world.

"_Unbreakable Bolly," Gene pouted, raising his glass of wine, "Unbreakable."_

She wished his words were true, that she was back with her Guv. He had made her feel safe, protected against whatever happen. She trusted him and stood by him, even when the others had left him, no thanks to that slimy git Keats. She would miss those stares, those jokes, her affectionate nickname of Bolly...She would miss the Guv, even though he was a reckless human being. But she hadn't felt this way about anyone since Pete, she never thought she would end up falling for the Gene Genie. There was something about him she just could not resist, and she longed for that night to come back, when they were dancing to Spandau Ballet, his soft lips resting on her forehead, their lips inching closer and closer...then a knock on the door spoilt it all. She was stupid to run and leave him alone in her flat, and she regretted it immensely.

Alex's eyes started to water and she suddenly broke down, unable to take it anymore.

'I miss you Guv.'


	3. To Hell and Back

Gene strolled into CID a week after Clarke arrived, barking several orders at his team, lazily lounging on the desks.

"Right you lazy bastards, you're gonna do some work today believe it or not!" Gene barked, roaring the team into life.

"Guv, we've got reports of a robbery in the Jewellers on the High Street," The new skip reported to Gene.

"Right! Ra..I mean Poirot, Terry, go an' see what you can find out 'bout this robbery, and take Techno Twat here wit' ya!" Gene replied, pointing at his new DI, who instantly turn a shade of white.

A chorus of 'Yes Guv' rang through CID, and Gene slammed the door of his office. Shit. He had almost called Poirot Raymondo...

'C'mon Gene, stop dozing,' He murmured to himself. He missed his pals, his two loyal officers who had stuck by him, and even came back to him after leaving him for Keats. Keats. He wished he never saw that man again, the slimy bastard...Taking away his bloody team! And trying to break him and Bolls! He winced as her face again came into his mind, that gorgeous face. Even when she was angry, she still managed to be gorgeous. Many girls couldn't pull **that **off, but somehow she did. It had been a week since Bolly and his faithful gang left, but nothing felt the same anymore; he did have the same old team as before, but they all seemed like new coppers to him.

Poirot, Clarkey and Terry all came back into CID, brimming with information.

"Guv, the robber managed to get away before any back-up got there...but a cashier got shot," said Clarke proudly, quickly shooting out the information before Gene could bark any orders.

"Well done DI Clarkey, would you like a medal for tha'?" Gene retorted, sensing the DI's proud moment. Tom looked slightly hurt by this and quickly retreated back to his desk, working closely with the new WPC. Bloody poof, Gene thought, before turning his attention back to the waiting officers.

"Right, I want forensics down the Jewellers a-s-a-bloody-p, and I want you Clarkey to go an' talk to the poor soul on the end of a shooter! Mush!" Gene ordered, the various officers moving swiftly to complete their tasks. Gene then grabbed his coat from his office, and went to go into the car. He had a Mercedes Benz now – it was a decent car but he much preferred his Quattro. The bloody Dutch twat had killed it. As he walked out of the station, a glint of silver caught his eye. A watch by the looks of it. Gene looked to match the watch to its owner, and all of a reason, his voice was caught in his throat. The round glasses, the slimy black hair...No it can't be, it won't be! A smirk greeted him, and then he disappeared around the corner.

"Keats," Gene thought. The bastard!


	4. DI Vanishing Act

Gene walked back into CID feeling slightly dazed, wondering on why the ruddy hell Jimbo Keats was back, the man who had tried to break his team!

"Guv?" asked the Skip.

"WHAT?" roared the Manc Lion, quickly frightening the Skip out of his skeleton.

"Erm, there's a note for you Guv. Man just dropped it off," trembled Skip, who handed a crumbled note to Gene. Inside red:-

_Said I would be back. Tell DI Tom Clarke the __**truth**_, _or I'll have to tell him myself. And after the others, I suggest you do it fast!_

'Ruddy pencil-neck twat,' Gene thought to himself, his temper rising and rising with every word. He couldn't possibly tell Clarkey, not yet anyway! It's too soon... Soon his thoughts were intruded by Clarke himself blasting through the doors, his eyes widened with information.

"Guv, the victim got a full view of the gunman so we've got the ID artist there at the moment!" hurried Clarke.

The Guv pouted for a moment, thinking about Keats's note, before turning to his DI.

"Good work Tommo. Now it's beer o'clock!" the Guv responsed, before leading the way out of CID. Clarke smiled briefly before following him.

The following morning was a quiet one, with the Guv thinking of another day in CID. Maybe it was time soon to join the others in the Railway Arms, he did miss Bolls.

'Oh pull yourself together Gene, yer soppy twat,' he thought to himself, before it came to his attention that Clarke hadn't arrived yet for work. 'Strange,' he thought, 'Techno Twat was always in early,' He wrenched open his office, and roared the office into life.

"Right, you lazy sods! Terry, get onto the ID artist, see if he's got tha' bastard's face. Bambo, go and knock at Clarke's flat – he needs his geeky face in here now!"

Half an hour later, Bambo returned with some not welcome news.

"Guv, I got no answer and it seems like the door has been locked."

"Oh bloody 'ell!"

He marched out of CID, carrying his coat, preparing to ram the door down. When he reached Clarke's flat, he hollered a couple of times, listening for any answer. Eventually he did ram the door down, remembering the time when he found Bolly motionless on her flat floor, his lips almost on hers...

"CLARKE!" Gene roared into the empty flat, searching every room. He found nothing, when suddenly his eyes got the attention of an innocent looking note on the table in the kitchen. He recognized the writing instantly, written in pencil.

_Taking Clarke away on a little holiday, where he will find out the truth. Too late Gene._

Keats. "Shit." Gene cursed, his stark blue eyes becoming increasingly sharper by the minute. He stormed out of the musty, dark flat, heading back to the station. 'Keats has already tried to take one of my DI's to his hell, he's not taking another!' Gene thought as he ripped open the door to CID.

"Righ', erm Clarke has gone missin'." He announced to the rest of CID, most of them gawping at the news that their new DI had gone AWOL. "I know who did this, so Terry, I want Jim Keats's flat searched, I want his car found...NOW!" He roared the last word, sparking the office into life. This was the final job, the final DI to walk through his doors.

**Hi everyone, I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner - been so busy with exams and all! **

**I really want to make this story have an ending, so I'll keep writing as much as I can. For now, I hope you enjoy this :) x  
**


End file.
